


I Can't Wait to go Home

by Ph03nixs_FicStop



Series: ShuAke Week 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akeshu Week 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Persona 5: The Royal, Returning Home, Shuake Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03nixs_FicStop/pseuds/Ph03nixs_FicStop
Summary: [During their infiltration in Sae's palace, he could remember the forced smiles and pleasantries the rest of the Phantom Thieves offered him. Even after that empty threat of blackmail, Amamiya never treated him differently as Goro would step into LeBlanc, remaining genuine and greeting him with a telling smile. It was Ren, and Ren alone, that made each visit as warm and welcoming as they had been before Okumura's palace, where everything started falling apart.]-A Post-Canon oneshot for ShuAke Week 2020 -> Day 5: Opposites/Home/Outfits
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuAke Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018432
Kudos: 35





	I Can't Wait to go Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta'd by EposTheta**

Goro Akechi hasn't had a place to call home in a long time.

His childhood home was forever tainted in his mind after what happened. The bathroom that had once been a calming place for bath time, stained with crimson from his mother's suicide. The hallway, where the few pictures of him and his mother were displayed, forever echo of police sirens and an ambulance wailing in the distance. His childhood bedroom, where his mother would read him stories to help him fall asleep, is instead remembered with a trauma center worker trying to get Goro, who felt detached from reality at that moment, to speak up about what had happened. Nothing was sacred there anymore.

Then, he found Cafe LeBlanc, or more specifically, he met Ren Amamiya. At first, it was just a simple rivalry, where Goro felt he finally found an equal in the unassuming boy. Those flames of rivalry soon became akin to flames of love and jealousy. Goro had unknowingly become infatuated with the boy, who only seemed to return the feelings with his constant flirtatious advances. It was a delicate song and dance, pushing and pulling away from each other.

Goro found himself visiting LeBlanc often in hopes of catching the ravenette when he would return in the evening. Some nights, they'd briefly chat then go their separate ways before the night ended. Other nights, they'd find themselves so lost in conversation that Akechi would realize the last train already left and the cheeky bastard would invite him to stay the night. To this day, he wonders why he could never find it himself to turn down those offers.

After Medjed, as his popularity took a nosedive in exchange to give the Thieves the spotlight, he'd visit more often to just hide away. Amamiya would constantly worm himself into Goro's business, but it was always just enough to get his mind off of unpleasant thoughts, like Shido's plan for the Thieves or fearing that he'd have to eliminate the ravenette soon enough. Those times always made it seem like he was just another teen, not the Detective Prince or Shido's personal assassin.

During their infiltration in Sae's palace, he could remember the forced smiles and pleasantries the rest of the Phantom Thieves offered him, probably because he blackmailed them with visible proof. Even after that empty threat, Amamiya never treated him differently as he would step into LeBlanc, remaining genuine. It was Ren, and Ren alone, that made each visit as warm and welcoming as they had been before Okumura's palace, where everything started falling apart. That made it all the more heart-breaking when Goro shot Ren, even if it was a cognitive fake. The brunette had been under the impression he was forced to kill the one person in this world that made him feel alive after so long, the days blurring as he was left numb and uncaring, counting down the days he had left to complete his ultimate goal to kill Shido. It wasn't just revenge for his mother and himself anymore, but also to atone for the curly haired boy with a heart of gold who got caught in the crossfire of it all.

Then came Shido's palace, where he found out Ren was alive and where Goro would later die to protecting **him**. Coming back to life was odd the first time around, but taking down Maruki took priority over figuring out how it was even possible. It had been nice, getting to spend time with Ren without any facades for those short-lived weeks. Goro managed to fuse Loki and Robin Hood into his ultimate persona, Hereward, after Maruki's feeble attempts to sway them from bringing back the true reality. Ren commented that Goro must have felt at home at LeBlanc because that's where his final resolve took place, but Goro knows the truth. Maybe for a time, LeBlanc was what he would consider a home, but it was deeper than that. His home shifted from being a place to a person, and that person was Ren Amamiya. For him, Goro would break reality and die all over again if it meant he'd be safe, and that's how he intended to go out.

Unfortunately, Ren is infuriatingly stubborn and refused to let him go after Maruki's reality collapsed, unknowingly bringing him back a second time. This time, his resurrection had been out of Amamiya's own free will and love rather than out of wish made from regret and mourning. When Goro came back to life for the second time, he found himself in an opened jail cell in a room filled with blue. He became enraged at the fact he was alive, thinking it was all the work of another enemy trying to use him and Ren once more, until someone called to him. There, a man who called himself Igor and the one called Lavenza, explained that the last of Mementos's power was utilized by Ren before it collapsed, bringing him back. Goro thought that their explanation was incredibly stupid, but it sounded like something Ren _would_ do. Goro was told he'd have to wait for his body to readjust again before venturing out to the real world, and wait he did, all as he tried to ignore the feelings of homesickness, the longing for _**his**_ presence growing in his heart.

When Goro had been given the clear from Igor and Lavenza that his presence had finally stabilized enough for him to exit the Velvet Room, his goal had been to better himself and leave Ren be, as Goro felt Ren had been through enough and shouldn't worry for him anymore. Unfortunately, fate is a cruel mistress and it never seems to miss a chance to humiliate him. The door he exited out of the Velvet Room from was of course the door in Ren's hometown, and said boy just happened to be passing by at that moment.

Those wound up feelings in Goro's chest suddenly burst at the sight of the ravenette, his heart beginning to race as he was left frozen and unable to run away from the confrontation. Ren must have felt something similar, because that neutral and cool-headed mask of his collapsed at the sight of him reappearing, tears slowly beginning to run down the ravenette's face as his eyes filled with a variety of conflicting emotions.

Ren didn't let go of him at all that day, afraid that Goro would disappear again if he did, and the brunette didn't stop him, not minding the contact he had so been longing for.

It was then he realized, he was home again, and he wasn't going to leave this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this one is just kinda more into Goro's side of the _Akechi Lives Post-Canon_ verse mentioned in the last one shot. I wanted to explore more of this Goro Akechi, and fit it to Day 5's theme! 
> 
> Sooo, my initial plan for this theme WAS going to be something domestic and cute, like AkeShu babysitting. Then after the parents came back, Aki/Ren would ask if Goro wanted kids one day, and he's just laugh and say sad but true to Goro's past goals. From there they'd smooch and tell each other how happy they are that the other's there and alive with them.  
> But now, it devolved into this, and I'm not entirely mad at it. I want ShuAke bois to be happy, but also **PAIN & ANGST** because they've been through a lot. Only after the hurt may they have comfort.
> 
> Next one is going involve hints to the "Make this Place Your Home" AU verse, so be aware! Softer Goro is coming!


End file.
